The Dream Team in Five nights at Freddy's 1:
by RobertDaller
Summary: Two teenagers, Corey and Madison, get sucked into a crazy adventure, when Madison decides to work the nightshift at a family pizzeria, infamous for numerous murders and disappearances, and Corey decides the two have to stay, and find out what happened to make this place what it is, Starring myself, and my two best friends Mabel X Mermando and Janelle.
1. Chapter 1

The Dream Team iN Five nights at Freddy's 1:

A long time ago...

there was a restraunt in which terrible things occured...

This restraunt was filled with animatronics, the children loved them, during the daylight they weren't so scary.  
But during the night, dreadful things occured.

At first, it started out with a dead child on the doorstep of the original diner, then as new owner's bought them out,  
more things began to happen... a spare yellow suit went missing at night, and then overtime, five children disappeared.  
the murderer was convicted, but it left a huge stain on their reputation.

A young child was bit one of the animatronics, which resulted in the loss of his frontal lobe.  
The restraunt closed, and though it tried to reopen, more murders occured, which resulted in it's closing once again.

They finally bought back their old location, and have since reopened again, with the original four animatronic characters.  
unfortunately however, Security guards go missing at night, which has left their reputation still with quite a damage.

The year is currently 1993, and the restraunt is set to close down by year's end,  
however... there happens to be an add in the newspaper, for a job as 'Security guard'

The date is July 27th,

two teenagers are living in an apartment together.  
the blonde teenage girl 'Madison' is reading a newspaper.

She rushes over to her roommate "Oh! oh! Corey! Corey!"

We see the brown haired boy get up from the bottom bunk.  
"What?..." He asks holding his head.

Madison holds the newspaper in front of his face

Corey reads it

"HELP WANTED.

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.

12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety eqipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for INJURY/DISMEMBERMENT?!

120 A WEEK?!"

Madison squeals

"I know right?! Isn't it amazing?!"

Corey facepalms

"Madison...

You can't really wanna work here,

doesn't that application sound a LITTLE suspicious to you?!

You've heard the legends right?"

Madison laughs

"Haha, Corey child,

you can't seriously believe those animatronics are alive can you?"

Corey sighs

"*Sigh* No, but I do know SOMETHING weird goes on there,

and i'm 2 years older than you!"

Madison laughs again

"You keep telling yourself that,

i'm working at this pizzeria Corey,

I wanna see those animatronic characters when they're not on stage!"

Corey growls

"Grr... FINE, but if you're working there,  
i'm coming with you, to make sure you're safe."

Madison replies

"But... there's no need for two security guards,

I can handle it Corey."

Corey responds

"No, that's final, i'm coming with."

Madison sighs

"FINE, THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

*SQUEALS*

Corey facepalms again

"Oh boy."

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

Corey's POV

I look back on when I came here as a kid,  
the last two openings of the restraunt.

I remember feeling real disappointment, and a sickening in my stomach when I heard about the missing children,  
that someone took the lives of children, in a place like that, but never the less, that's what happened.  
wasn't it?...

We enter the building, it was closed for the day, they always stay closed on Sunday,  
my best friend/sister Madison rushed in as fast as possible squealing again.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"  
She looks to see their mascot. 'Freddy Fazbear'

He looked different than his previous two incarnations I remember, the last 'Rosy cheeked' model, or the one before that.  
this new model lacked buttons.

He looks over to Madison, and we hear the bear exclaim.

"HOWDY KIDS!" Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! where the fun never ends!"  
She runs up quickly, hugging the bear, and it leans down, patting her back, reminding me a lot of 'Baymax' from Big Hero 6.

We see a man walk into the room, somewhat elderly, with dark gray hair.  
he taps his cane onto the ground, exclaiming. "LET GO OF THE BEAR!  
Don't you see the sign?  
DON'T TOUCH FREDDY!"

Madison let's go.  
"Oh... yes sir."

I raise an eyebrow in repliance "Really?... why's that?"

Madison sighs.  
"Sorry sir, my bruthah thinks somethign weird is going on at this restraunt."

The man ponders "Really?... is that so?  
is he the one who applied for the job?"

I laugh "Technically no,  
Madison did, but if she get's the job, you'll get some free labor from me."

We enter the man's office, there are two iron plated doors on the side,  
just what are they trying to keep out?"

He sits in his office chair, and begins speaking.  
"Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,  
Congratulations! you've got the job! *Whispers* (That no one else would take)  
Sign here please.

Madison quickly jumps over and signs as quick as she can.  
"YIPPEE! WHEN DO I START?!"

The man quickly takes the paper, as if to ensure he gets it back.

Madison replies

"SO WHAT DO I START?!"

The man responds "Monday night, when you come, be sure to play the recordings when you get here,  
to help you get settled in on your first night."

I raise an eyebrow again "Ooooooook, suit yourself man."

And we leave, to come back the next night.

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

So we enter the building, and walk into the security office, I notice the wear and tear in the area,  
and that the lights blink from time to time.

Madison pokes my shoulder, whilst eating out of a bag of chips.  
"Hey bruh, you got a pepsi?"

I grab two pepsi's out of a bag "ALRIGHT! WE'RE PREPARED FOR THIS!"

The Phone rings, and Madison hears a voice.  
"Uh, hello? hello?"

She screams "BORING!"

And hangs it up

I groan "MADISON! That could've been important."

Madison laughs "Don't worry, it's fine, it's a message, we can check it whenever we want."

I sigh "Alright."

about 15 minutes pass, we're still sitting in the security room.  
Madison groans "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, i'm so boooooooored."

I facepalm "Well you're the one who signed up for this..."

Madison starts to walk out the door.  
"I'll be right back, I need to get some pizza, we're all outta chiiiips."

I reply getting up "Ok, i'm coming too."

Madison waves her hands abotu replying "NOOOOOOOOO!  
someone needs to stay here and watch the camera's while i'm gone, and I don't wanna get fired."

I groan "WHAT?! You can't be serious!  
This place is dangerous, no way are you going out there by yourself."

Madison lagush "Haha, bruh, i'l be fine, i'll be back in FIVE minutes."

She walks out the door.

I sigh loudly, realizing things will get even more boring without Madison.  
I decide to look at the camera, glancing at the show stage, where the three are supposed to be.  
I notice Bonnie is absent, but.. that's impossible, he has to be there, I mean... it's not like he could just walk away"

I decide the camera must be busted, and throw it to the side.  
I click the button on the phone to my left side, and decide now would be a good time to play the messages.

I hear his voice start up

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

I hear him begin to speak

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

I spit out on my drink, reacting strongly.

"WHAT?!"

He continues

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

I can't believe this, he's talking like these things are really alive.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

the Bite of 87?.. I heard about that, it was all over the news.

can't believe one of these things bit someone's head like that.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."

My eyes go wide

"Oh my gosh... the rumors were true."

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I scream

"I WAS TRUE!"

I start to hyper ventilate

"OH MY GOSH! Madison went to the kitchen!

If one of those animatronics go in there..."

I quickly grab a nearby flashlight, and rush out the door as quick as I can.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Madison's POV

So like I said, I went out to the kitchen

to go grab us a pizza, haha, this is gonna be a breeze, so I thought..

I started to hear a noise in the backround behind me, an odd groaning sound.

I laughed

"Haha, REAL FUNNY COREY,

gosh you sound like something dying.. I mean come on."

She hears a laughter, and finally looks behind her, seeing none other than Chica.

It makes her jump somewhat, and she drops the Pizza.

"Chica!" I state with a smile

"I thought you'd be on stage,

now I wonder who put you way out here?"

"You...why..." She states, still making a groaning sound.

I reply "Uuuhhh... sorry, DID YOU JUST TALK?!

I thought you'd be shut down, OH! Could you get Bonnie and Freddy down here to sing?"

Chica growls

"You'd like that wouldn't you?..."

I laugh again

"Y-yes I would,

I love you guys songs, especially that one Rock song, THAT AWESOME,

Hey, can you guys sing Vocaloid?"

Chica jumps toward me pinning me against a wall "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DEEDS."

I whimper

"Chica... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Just then I hear Corey rush into the room.

The lights go out, I can only assume this is Corey's doing,

I can feel my hand being pulled away, and Chica's raspy moans behind me.

We walk into the next room, shutting an iron door behind us.

I look over to Corey.

"Corey... can you explain to me,

WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Corey laughs

"The animatronics want to stuff us into suits because they think we're Endoskeletons, at least... that's probably why."

I scream

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

SO ARE THESE GUYS ALIVE?!"

Corey replies

"N-no, it's programming...

But they're still dangerous."

I ponder for a moment.

"Hmm..."

"What?" He asks me

I reply

"Then why did Chica tell me i'm gonna pay for my deeds?"

Corey ponders

"I don't know...

that doesn't add up... something's going on at this place, more than we know,

come on, let's get back to the security room and think about this."

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

Corey's POV We return to the security room, quickly shutting the door.  
Madison falls onto the floor, her eyes growing wide.  
"WHAT...WAS THAT?!"

I sigh "I thought I knew, but I wonder if the guy on the phone was telling the truth...  
what was his name?"

Madison replies "I don't know, just call him Phone Guy...  
What are you doing?" She asks me, as I pick up the camera.

I then explain "There's a camera system here, this way we can tell where the creatures are at the moment."

Madison stares at me blankly "Oookk?...  
I don't know what the big deal is, we've got iron plated doors,  
it's not like they can get in here."

I then look to both sides.  
"Yes, but neither one of these are closed,  
and i'd like to keep it that way unless we have to,  
the power here is really crazy, it could go out with even a little bit of extra power being drained for too long."

I look at the screen, and see that the Bunny and Chicken are still missing,  
I look and see Bonnie in the west hall, Freddy still hasn't moved.

I shine the light to my right, and see the Chicken.  
Maddi then screams "AAAAHH! SHE'S BACK!"

I shut the door.  
And then note that Bonnie is gone from the dining area.  
"Where did he go?..."

Maddi laughs "It doesn't matter, just check and shut the door!"

I check to see Bonnie right at the door, and shut it.

Bonnie and Chica both stare through the windows at one another.  
We see Bonnie smile widely, and his mouth move, but we can't tell what he's doing because he's behind the door.

Chica crosses his arms and turns.  
Bonnie gives her a sad look.

They both walk away, and we move the doors up.

Madison waves "BYYEEE!"  
I sigh "THAT WAS INTENSE!"

She laughs "I know right? I thought one of them were gonna get us...  
what did you think all of that talking was about?"

She shrugs "I don't know, but you know what?"

I reply "What?"

She derps "I SHIP THEM."

END OF CHAPTER 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's POV I had just headed to the Security guards' office, and saw Chica,  
I saw her through the window, but she just shrugged me off, what did I do wrong?

Anyway, after that I decided to head back to the dining area a while back, a little bit away from the camera, where the security guards' can't see us.  
I ran in waving to see Bonnie and Chica "Hi guys! is everyone here?"

I see Freddy walk up to me.  
"Not yet, but they should be here soon! welcome to the p-p-p-party!"  
he pats my back.  
"Maybe you can try and get Chica's attention, y'know...fix what you two had before...all of 'that' happened."

I sigh "I don't know Freddy... so much has happened y'know? I don't know if I can fix it."

I then see Foxy rush in "YAR HAR HAR! Ahoy maties,  
it's been a while since we've had a proper get together hasn't it?"

We embrace in a hug "It sure is, so hey, is Golden Freddy coming ooorrr?"

Foxy sighs "I'm sure, but you know how Goldie can be sometimes,  
probably will be fashionably late as usual."

Chica comes in yelling.  
"HEY GUYS! LET'S EAT!"

Freddy sighs "For the last time, we're robots, INCAPABLE OF EATING."

Golden Freddy then fades in.  
"Hello everyone, how goes the paaaaarty?"

Freddy nods "Well we haven't done too much yet, but I reckon it's about time we got started."

A bit of time passes, and the five animatronics enjoy the party.  
Bonnie walks over to Chica "H-hey...sup?"

Chica just stares blankly.  
"Hey."

Bonnie sighs "Look Chica... i'm sorry about what I did, I know it was wrong,  
but we had something...special, and I know you can't want to lose that."

Chica growls "WHY NOT?! YOU MUST HAVE!"

Bonnie sighs again "C-chica..."

We see Foxy on the ground, listening to the sound of a music box, from aways away.  
Freddy sits down next to him.  
"Hey buddy."

Foxy sighs "Hey..."

Freddy replies "Everything ok?"

Foxy sighs again "Yes..  
I'm just...reflecting back on all that's happened, that's all."

Freddy scoots closer to him.  
"It's the memories isn't it?  
it pains me that you're the only one of the four of us who can remember who we used to be,  
and that the only memory you have is the night we...we died.

And then Goldie and Chica... who knows what torment they go through, they remember everything,  
they remember they used to have parents, lives...  
If there's anything I can do to help you..."

Foxy replies "It's not the memories,  
not this time.  
it's...her."

Freddy nods "Mangle?"

Foxy puts his one hand over his eyes.  
"Why did they have to dismantle them?..  
it's not fair! we were supposed to be together forever..."

Freddy hugs him again.  
"Hey, we're still trying man,  
maybe one day we can fix her..."

Foxy replies "You can't bring someone back to life Freddy,  
not unless you're The Puppet...  
but since those guys figured out how to make the music box automatic,  
and hid it in that safe room that we can't enter, we can't get him back either.  
I still question how The Puppet has those abilities..."

Freddy shrugs "...  
One day we'll figure out how to get in those safe rooms,  
not just to get Puppet back... but to find our way into that other room as well,  
and finish him off...

Now listen to me, Foxy...  
don't lose hope, we can get Mangle back, and the rest of them too,  
you just gotta trust me, alright?"

Foxy nods

Freddy gets up, patting him again.  
"Now come on, enjoy the party with us Foxy!"

Freddy walks off, Foxy following.  
"I'll do my best, for you matey."

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Corey's POV I look across all the camera's, noticing I can't find a single animatronic.

We hear a crash from the kitchen audio, and a human scream. "GAH!"  
"MADISON! That was a person, we have to warn them about the animatronics! and make sure they're ok!  
So we have to...leave the security room."

Madison laughs nervously, then screams "COREY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WE'LL DIE OUT THERE!"

I spasm "I KNOW! I KNOW! WE WON'T BE LONG THOUGH!"

She sighs "Corey... don't forget... the c-camera's...  
We need them, or else one of the animatronics might catch us."

I pick it up, and walk over to Madison.  
"Don't worry... your bruthuh will protect you."

She starts to cry "But who'll protect you?"

We walk into the kitchen.

To our surprise, we see a young black girl, with black hair.  
I pick her up. "Are you ok?"

She stumbles "I'm...FINE,  
Who are you?"

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Uuhh...  
We're the Security guards,  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She jumps back.  
"WHOA, CALM DOWN,  
Oh...  
I wanted to see what these animatronics were like not on stage..  
I uuhh... snuck in."

I facepalm "Alright, listen, your life is in danger, you have to come with us-  
Wait..what's your name?"

She smiles "Uuhh...Janelle."

I reply "Nice to meet you Janelle, i'm Corey, and this is Madison."

Janelle's eyebrow raises.  
"Wh-...  
Why is my life in danger?"

I laugh "Funny story..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	9. Chapter 9

We explained the whole situation to her.

she screams "WHAT?!"

I pull her by the arm.  
"Yes, so you're in danger, you need to stay in the security room until the night is over."

She pulls away "Waaaaaaaaaaiiiit...  
yeeaah right, like i'm gonna do THAT.  
I told you i'm gonna see what these animatronics are like off stage."

Madison shivers "B-but you'll die..."

Janelle laughs "Yeah right, I know what they said about the Security guards sneaking people into a backroom,  
I know what happened.

YOU GUYS ARE MURDERERS!"

I scoff "ARE YOU CRAZY LADY?! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP!"

Janelle walks away "Yeah sure, whatever,  
i'm gonna see these animatronics."

Madison derps "Well we tried, TIME TO GO HOME!"

I stop her.  
"MADISON!  
We can't leave her alone...  
we have to follow her, until she comes to her senses."

Madison sighs "Right...  
ok...  
makes sense.  
NOT.  
COREY WE JUST MET HER,  
AND SHE THINKS WE'RE MURDERERS! Who says she'll even LET us follow her.  
You, me, back to the security room, now."

I shake my head no.

Madison groans "Fine...  
sine you came along to do this stupid thing with me,  
i'll do this stupid thing with you.  
But if we get killed-"

I laugh "We won't, we're gonna get out of this alive, don't worry."

We then follow Janelle.  
She comes to the show stage.

"They're not here..."

I sigh "TOLD YOU.  
They're walking about,  
and if they see you-"

Janelle replies again "I'm STILL gonna see these guys and I MEAN it."

I groan "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO CONVINCE YOU?!"

We then hear a raspy moan.  
she looks to Bonnie.  
"OH HEY BONNIE!"

She goes over and hugs him.  
he hugs her back.

My jaw drops.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Bonnie smiles "It's so nice to see a friendly face."

Madison's jaw drops as well "WHAT?!"

Bonnie's eyes then see us.  
"YOU!"

I reply "EEP!"

Bonnie jumps over to us.  
Janelle screams "BONNIE STOP!  
WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT THEM?!"

Bonnie growls "YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE?!"

Janelle replies "Yes.  
No.  
I DON'T KNOW!"

Bonnie pins her to a wall.  
"THEN WE'LL HAVE TO STUFF YOU AS WELL."

Janelle screams "OK GUYS I BELIEVE YOU, JUST PLEASE GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME."

I start to walk away.  
"Whatever, see you."

Madison replies "COREY!"

I laugh "OH ALRIGHT."

I turn the lights off, Bonnie punches the wall, Janelle ducking at just the right time, clawing below him.  
We both walk out, Janelle following us.

Bonnie see's the light from the other side and starts to run to the door.  
"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRGH!"

He jumps on the door and hits it to his face.  
"Ow..."

I ponder "Ow?"

Janelle hyperventilates "WHAT.  
WAS.  
THAT?!"

I sigh "What we told you,  
except...not what we told you.  
he wouldn't attack you... until he thought you were with us..."

Madison sighs "I don't know, this doesn't make any sense."

I then see a phone on the wall.  
"Hey look... this phone has..a message?"

Madison tilts her head.  
"What is a phone doing here?"

I click the phone, and play the recorded message.

END OF CHAPTER 


	10. Chapter 10

The message plays

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you found my first hidden message, uh,  
congrats! I hid messages all across the pizzeria as advice, since I know you guys will probably 'wander' the place a bit, as you begin to think your security room,  
isn't it safe as we say, and the messages would only record for so long, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not

to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh,  
you might only have a few seconds to react...  
Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove

from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway,  
I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

I ponder "So there's messages hidden all across this place... advice on how to survive, so I guess we need to wander a bit huh?..  
we've still got the doors all across this place, so I guess it's not a problem..."

Janelle replies "Hahaha, well not me, i'm going to leave this crazy place, you guys will show me the way out right?"

I facepalm "We're not leaving this place, there's too many unanswered questions."

Madison scoffs "COREY! I DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!"

I sigh "Me either, but could you live with yourself,  
if more people died here, and we might could've done something to stop it?"

Madison sighs "No...you're right."

Janelle sighs as well "Alright i'll stay with you guys..  
Might need me, y'know.."

I reply "Uh huh...  
anyway, let's get out of here, wanna keep moving if we're not closing doors, the animatronics could be nearby.  
I wonder where the rest of them are though..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie walks back into the party.  
"GUYS, I saw the Security guards, they just left the Show Stage!"

Freddy screams "WHAT?! HOW DID THEY GET IN THERE WITHOUT US NOTICING?"

Foxy sighs "This stupid party left us distracted...  
I'M GOING TO HEAD BACK TO PIRATE COVE, IF ANYONE COMES BY THERE...  
THEY'RE GOING TO MEET THE END OF MY HOOK!"

Freddy nods "Alright, Chica, you head down your usual route down the east hall,  
and i'll go back to the Show Stage.  
BONNIE! Go down your route at the West hall."

Bonnie nods "I'll hide in the supply closet, and wait for them to strike."

Golden Freddy fades away stating "I'll go back to my home, and wait for them..."

Freddy gives Goldie a thumbs up "ALRIGHT! now...  
it's time for us to teach these guys a lesson...  
listen, I know we're all still...hurting.

we've lost a lot recently, and they even made us start performing those show's again,  
and then when 'he' dismantled us...we would've been dead, but thankfully, The Puppet transferred our souls.  
into the new bodies they built, right before he left us.

And Goldie's body got some 'repair's' outta the deal too,  
we've gone through some tough times, but we, STILL, HAVE, each other..  
AND WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE...EACH OTHER.

No matter what.  
YOU HEAR ME?"

Bonnie hugs him "Thank you man..."

Chica scoffs "Whatever..."

Freddy sighs "LISTEN,  
I know you guys aren't on speaking terms,  
but for me, PLEASE, forgive each other."

Bonnie sighs "I forgave her a long time ago..."

Chica smiles "I was just waiting for him too."

Freddy facepalms "Now see, this is stupid.

Whatever, i'm just glad you made up.  
come on guys, LET'S DO THIS!"

They all cheer "YEAH!"

END OF CHAPTER 


	12. Chapter 12

Janelle's POV So here I was, following these guys around.  
two people I just met, I don't know if I can trust me,  
but so far they haven't given me a reason not to.

I look around, and see that we've arrived at Pirate Cove.  
"OH BOY! PIRATE COVE!"

Madison squeals "YAY PIRATE COVE!...  
What's Pirate Cove?"

I scoff "You don't know Pirate Cove?  
This is where Foxy the Pirate Fox hangs out!"

Madison sighs "Ooooh...  
I don't remember Pirate Cove,  
but I do remember Kid's Cove! where we had good ol Vixie...  
or as we called her later 'The Mangle'  
do you remember Pirate Cove Corey?"

Corey replies "A little bit, they had it in the first pizzeria,  
basically it was this little attraction where Foxy runs out from behind a curtain,  
and surprises you, it was pretty fun actually.

It was my favorite part of this place..."

Madison snickers "I figured your favorite part was the pizza."

I tilted my head in response "Does Corey eat a lot or something?"

Madison laughs out loud "Oh you bet, one time he ate a WHOLE pizza,  
BEFORE I EVEN GOT ANY.  
HE'S A PIG."

I can see Corey grumbling in the distance "I-I AM NOT!"

She pokes him "YEAH YOU ARE!"

I laugh in response "You guys are crazy...  
but not as crazy as I am."

Madison looks at me with much disgust "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"

I laugh "Haha, maybe..."

Madison squeals to the top of her lungs

I reply with a louder squeal

We sqeual at one another, trying to sound crazier, then Corey just simply states "I once ate popcorn kernels, and they came at my nose."

We both look at him like he's crazy Madison laughing "PFFFFFFTTT."

I simply state "Ok ok, you win crazy guy,  
anyway, we should really get going."

Corey squeals "ANOTHER PHONE!"

I turn on the phone, and play the message

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great!  
Most people don t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now.

I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that s not what I meant.  
Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things

start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea:  
if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp.

Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton

into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.  
Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

I simply stare "I say we try the limp thing,  
hey, just a thought,  
doesn't it seem weird to you these messages recorded in the Show Stage and Pirate Cove?  
Y'know... the two places the animatronics are MOST likely to attack?"

Corey ponders "It does actually...  
hmmm..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	13. Chapter 13

Corey's POV We were just about to return to the security room, when I heard a noise.  
I screamed "AAH!.."

Madison tilted her head "What's wrong?"

I hyperventilate "I heard a noise...  
it sounded like humming."

We hear it again "Dum dum de dum dum."

I scratch my head "That can't be Foxy..."

Janelle squeals "OH MY GOSH YES!"

I sigh "NO! HE'LL KILL US TOO!  
And it's not just that...  
Foxy's out of order, don't you see the sign?  
this means whatever's making these animatronics attack,  
is far fom just normal programming."

We see Foxy peek his head out, and I pull the other two down beneath a table in the area.  
"HIDE!"

He comes out, looking at his hook, we hear the humming once again.  
"Dum dum de dum dum."

Foxy walks behind the curtains again.  
I pull them back up, and yank them with me.  
"QUICK! TO THE BACKSTAGE!"

We run into the backstage, and shut the door.  
I hyperventilate again.  
"Ok... ok... that was..."

Janelle screams "AWESOME!  
Foxy totally looked like he was out for blood."

I sigh "Yeah...ok...'

I walk in the backstage, noting that they're are Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica's heads hanging up.  
I take note that no Foxy heads are seen, most likely because he's Out of order, but I wonder how long he's been this way...

I tap the head of an Endoskeleton sitting alone.  
"Hmmm..."

I tap a button on the button of it.  
Madison screams "COREY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Endoskeleton turns on, starring at me, and then simply turns away.  
Madison sighs "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

I laugh "Hahahaha, because I knew it wouldn't attack me...  
think about it, Phone Guy told us these animatronics think we're Endoskeletons,  
and that that's why they want to shove us into suits, but now...we know that's not the case."

Madison scratches her head "We do?

OH!  
This is an Endoskeleton, and they haven't tried to put a suit on it..  
which means they can't have...  
THEN WHY ARE THEY KILLING US?!"

Janelle squeals "THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

I reply "There's only one reason they would,  
and it's that these guys, are alive."

Madison grabs out a cross "These guys must be possessed by evil spirits!...  
OR SOMETHING!  
EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE! EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE!"

Janelle screams "YA'LL NEED JESUS!  
Cause otherwise..  
you're probably dead."

I sigh "NO..  
The animatronics are alive,  
but they're NOT demon possessed,  
remember what they said? that they'll make us 'pay'?""

Janelle derps "NOPE, didn't know that."

Madison replies "I DO! I DO!

But what does it all mean?"

I reply with a smirk "I know EXACTLY what it means,  
well...sort of.

If these animatronics are alive, then they obviously must hang around children quite a lot,  
they must LOVE these children.

Remember the murder incident, children were killed, by an EMPLOYEE of this restraunt,  
remember how they attacked us, but not Janelle?

That's because WE'RE wearing uniforms, the animatronics view anyone associated with this company as BAD."

Janelle replies "That doesn't make any sense,  
the killer we know USED an animatronic suit to commit the murders, how could he have done that?  
they wouldn't have allowed him to use them in such a way."

I groan "How could he have done so regardless?...  
the suits all have wires and crossbeams that KILL you.  
obviously that part of the story was made up."

Madison scratches her head "But no one would make that up...saying someone used one of THEIR suits,  
would only incriminate the company more, it doesn't make any sense!"

I groan "THIS WHOLE THING DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

I then hit the wall with my fist, knocking down a very raggedy door.  
My eyes grow wide "Wh-...what?"

We walk back.  
We see the remains of a previous set of animatronics, it looks just like the first set.  
I remember these guys from back in the day...

The differences in these, being Bonnie was a more 'bluish' purple, Chica's beak was more chicken like,  
her and Foxy had three toes as oppossed to their current design, Foxy's nose was a more realistic fox shape.

Freddy's cheeks were not as rounded, neither were Bonnie's, and both Freddy and Bonnie had buttons, Bonnie's being much smaller.

I scratch my head "What are these doing back here?..."

Madison picks up Chica's head.  
"Poor Chica...  
who would do this?"

Janelle smile "OBVIOUSLY,  
someone trashed the original set, and replaced them with the four we have now."

I sigh "Janelle...the legends happened when these four were around,  
so did the security guards' disappearances, it all happened with this set too."

Janelle groans "T-true...  
but that doesn't disprove my theory!"

I reply "These WERE ripped apart very purposefully...  
but by who?...

I guess after they were dismantled the company thought it'd be easier to make new one's,  
but that still doesn't explain why they're like this."

Madison shrugs "Who knows? who cares?  
CAN WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE?!"

I sigh "WE WILL.  
...Don't worry,  
hey...

look at this here..  
"newspapers?"

I pick up the newspaper's, and read them a loud.  
The front line read "KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA- BODIES NOT FOUND."

I continue reading "Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,  
on the night of June 26th, while Video surveilance identified the man responsible and led to his caapture, the following morning,  
the children themselves were never found and are prsumed dead.

Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust."

I pick up another, reading the headline "FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING.  
SUSPECTED CONVICTED."

I continue "Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,  
where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot, and lured them into a back room.

While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found.  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been figting an uphill battle ever since, to convince families to return to the pizzeria.  
it's a tragedy."

I see there are two more, and pick them up as well.

"LOCAL PIZZERIA THREATENED WITH SHUTDOWN OVER SANITATION?!

Local pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with a shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots.

Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots?!

One parents alikened them to...reanimated carcasses?!"

I pick up the final newspaper "LOCAL PIZZERIA SAID TO CLOSE BY YEARS END.

After a long struggle too stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago,  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end.

Despite a year long search fur a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company."

"These characters will live on in the hearts of the kids, these characters wil live on...  
CEO..."

I throw down the newspaper.  
"This...this is horrible..."

Janelle replies "What? don't tell me you never heard those things before!  
You were just talking about it! we know kids died, but-"

I scream "NOT THE KIDS!..  
I knew that...  
the animatronics,  
they smelled like dead bodies.  
parents alikened them to reanimated carcasses?!  
Think about it Janelle, put the pieces together."

Janelle's eyes grow wide "Oh good lord..."

Madison raises an eyebrow "What? what does this mean?"

I sigh "The animatronics aren't alive,  
and they aren't possessed by demons.  
they're possessed by the children,  
the children that died."

Madison and Janelle both gasp.

END OF CHAPTER 


	14. Chapter 14

Madison's POV I can't believe what Corey is telling me right now...  
he's telling me the animatronics are children?! how is this possible?!"

Corey sighs "What happened here has been very dark indeed...  
the killer most likely stuffed the bodies inside, and then that made them haunt them."

I scratch my head "But then why are they haunting the new one's?"

I reply "I don't know, but-

OH HEY LOOK! ANOTHER PHONE!"

I play the message

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, hey you found my message, I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, i'm not gonna be around to spread anymore messages, but just make sure you check all four of my other messages. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no -" *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

I drop the phone, and my knee's fall to the floor.  
"He's gone..."

Janelle sighs "OF COURSE HE'S GONE, JUST LIKE WE ARE!"

I get up and look around.  
"But...where's his body? it should be in here..."

Janelle groans "UUUUUGH, well DUH, they probably just threw it out!  
HE WAS DEAD."

Cprey ponders "No.. that doesn't make sense,  
if these guys haunt the suits cause they died in them, our 'Phone Guy' should too."

I simply shrug "True, but at least he wasn't murdered by an employee of this place... so he probably wouldn't try to enact revenge on them."

Corey ponders again "True... but he should still...  
I don't know, this just doesn't make any sense.  
Wait...  
He said he had four other messages, we only saw three...  
WE HAVE TO FIND IT!"

I groan "WHY?!"

Corey pokes my face "Becaaaaaaaaause,  
it could have the answer's we need..."

Corey's POV

I check the camera's.  
"Alright... Everyone's back at the show stage,  
except..  
except Freddy, I don't see him anywhere!"

We walk out, looking carefully around.  
The lights blink, and we look down the hall, and we can see Freddy's eyes.  
I scream "EEP!" and we rush down quickly.

We continue rushing, each time the lights go out, Freddy has moved a good bit closer to us,  
this pattern continues, and we make our way to a door, shutting it literally on his face.  
we hear a "KLANG!"

I scream "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS...  
SCARY."

Madison derps "But we're alive right?"

Janelle puts her hand over her mouth "Oh my gosh I think i'm gonna throw up..."

I pat both of their backs.  
"Alright, we did it though, we escaped!  
BACK TO THE SECURITY ROOM!"

We return all the way back to the security room, having avoided all of the animatronics,  
we finally sit down, and look at the camera's.

We are seen eating pizza.  
Madison noms it.  
"THIS STUFF IS AWESOME!  
Hey, what happened to your pizza Corey?"

I burp very loudly.  
"BURP!..  
Excuse me."

Madison and Janelle both lough.

Janelle replyng "BRUH! That was...that was intense."

I laugh, looking at camera '2B' the West Hall Corrner.  
I note the Freddy poster there has changed, showing Freddy removing his own head.  
I scream "GAAAAAAH!  
Now THAT..that is messed up."

I look at the backstage, noticing Bonnie looking at me directly at the camera's.  
I scream "EEP!" I then look at Pirate Cove, noting Foxy is gone.

I scratch my head "Huh..."

I could hear some clanging in the kitchen, as I once again checked Camera 2B.  
This time the camera had changed again, to a yellow version of Freddy, with solid black eyes, and a large smile, as soon as I looked, I could hear a child's laugh.

I screamed "What the? is that a Golden Freddy?"

The other's look at me with me Janelle replying.  
"That's sooooooo weird.."

We then look to see the same Golden Freddy, sitting in our office, in a slumped over position.  
My eyes grow wide "OH MY GOSH!...HE'S HERE! In our office!"

Madison screams "WHAT DO WE DO?!  
WHAT IS THAT?!"

I sigh "There were five kids remember?... THIS IS NUMBER FIVE."

Janelle laughs "HAHAHA, he's slumped...  
he must not even have an Endoskeleton, he can't do anything to me."

I gulp "I wouldn't be too sure...  
OH FLOP! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF POWER!"

Madison whimpers "H-how much left?"

I laugh "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,  
...5%."

Madison and Janelle both scream "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I then look to my left, turning the light on.  
"IT'S BONNIE!"

I shut the door.  
Madison and Janelle see Chica on the right, shutting that door as well.

I can hear a deep laugh, coming from Freddy, and he knocks on the right door,  
with the power down to 4%, I look at the West Hall, and see Foxy running down it.

He knocks on the left door.  
It was over, we'd been cornered, WHAT COULD WE DO?!

The power went to down to 3%.  
I look over to Madison.  
"MADISON! BEFORE WE DIE... I just wanted to say..  
THAT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Madison cries "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!"

The countdown goes to 2%.

Janelle hugs us.  
"Even though I just met you guys,  
you're like my instant best friends,  
can I be your best friend too?"

We all hug screaming.  
"SURE JANELLE."

The Golden Freddy's eyes start to glow.

1%

We all scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

0%

The four animatronics rush in, jumping towards us.

And the clock strikes 6, and they all stop.  
Golden Freddy disappears, and the other four stop in their tracks, and return to their designations.

My eyes grow wide "W-we...WE DID IT!  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
WE DID IT!  
OH MY GOSH WE DID IT!"

Janelle sighs "Yes I know, we did it.."

I scream again "WE DID IT!"

Madison pats my back "Yes we did Felishica,  
now let's get outta this crazy place."

We all sigh, leaving the pizzeria.

END OF CHAPTER 


	15. Chapter 15

Corey's POV We're all seen at home, eating chips and watching TV.

Madison laughs "THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!"

I then move up and change the channel.  
Janelle and Madison both scoff "HEY! WE WERE WATCHING THAT!"

We hear the news start up.  
"So yes, it is true, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has officially closed,  
the brand new animatronics 3.0 animatronics, are being decommissioned,  
no one know's what exactly happened at this restraunt... but let us hope nothing like it EVER happens again."

I scratch my head.  
"Well...at least we know."

Madison looks to me and smiles sadly.  
"Uumm...  
do you think the children's souls will ever move on?"

I sigh "I don't know Madison...I don't know..."

All of a sudden, we hear a loud noise, a blue portal appears.  
as it disappears, a man appears in our room, bald with glasses.  
"HIYA KIDS!"

We each stare "WHO ARE YOU?!"

He laughs "I AM A TIME AGENT.  
NAME'S BLENDIN BLANDIN.  
No time to explain, but YOU guys are needed...  
RIGHT NOW."

He grabs us all by the arms.  
"TO 1987!"

We all stare "WAIT...WHAT?!"

There was a flash of light, and we disappared.  
END OF STORY

Sooooooooo...  
Yes I realize I left off INCREDIBLY open ended here, and yes, that is Blendin Blandin from Gravity Falls,  
but I didn't feel the need to say this is a 'crossover' since he's the only GF character that will appear.  
but this is basically the end of 'Five nights at Freddy's 1' there's going to be one night of my own version of each game, and my own version of the timeline,  
with one of my own fan idea's for a game smack in the middle.

Anyway, bubye! see you in 'THE DREAM TEAM IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2!' XD


End file.
